021214beausamicolonelfool
gearworkTender: Considering that he follows you everywhere...a table has been set or likely alchemized...ColonelSprite hovers above his chair, glittering in the LoAaF sunset. ColonelSprite: "So how long have you known this Beau person soldier?" he inquires as you busy yourself with the preparations. Sami: "Well, we've known each other for a long time. Like we were already close friends before we ended up in this game..." "...hang on, let me check my Friendship Clock for her..." ColonelSprite: "And you never introduced me before this! That's vital recon." ColonelSprite sparkles turn a rather disapproving shade of blue Sami: "Well she lived far away. It's hard to introduce you in person..." gearworkTender: Beau, you can arrive at any time Sami: (( So since we started In Medias Res to a certain extent, has Sami already explained that Beau's her girlfriend, or is the Colonel just wanting information about Beau in general? )) ColonelSprite: (Beau is the other guest) (So of course he's curious Sami: (( Ah, all right )) Beau D. walks in, she is wearing her "Biz Cas Fri Semiformal Wear Beau: "Ah, hello" FoolQueen Sprite is wearing his formal...oh who am I kidding, he's a ghostclown Sami: "Beau, I think you've seen him before, but this is my dad, the Colonel." FoolQueen Sprite: "Knock knock!" ColonelSprite: "Ordance Fire" Sami: "Colonel, this is Beau. You've probably seen her around. She's our current leader, a chess master, and of recent..." FoolQueen Sprite: "You're supposed to say who's there" Sami: Sami breaths in, as if steeling herself. "Oh....the Fool is here too. I guess that's okay." ColonelSprite: "I ceased the initiative and destroyed your bad joke before you even got to the battle field." *seized Beau: ((Foolsprite and Colonel Sprite get in a fight over knock knock jokes and dinner is ruined)) Sami: Sami smiles a little, used to the Colonel's no-nonsense attitude toward bad jokes. FoolQueen Sprite: "Hey Bow Bow, I hate this guy already lets go." Beau: "I told you not to call me that, and we shall not, we were invited to dinner, it would be rude to leave now" "Well, *I* was invited to dinner" ColonelSprite: "My little girl worked very VERY hard on this dinner." Sami: Sami smiles weakly at Beau. She's sort of got butterflies in her stomach about this. "Yeah! I did. Because it's kind of an important occasion!" "I kind of wish you could still eat so it wouldn't seem so silly to make you sit at a dinner with us..." "...but I mean I don't know how to do this right and I'm probably messing it up anyway..." ColonelSprite: "I can pretend to eat for you." FoolQueen Sprite huffs. Beau: "If you worked on this dinner as hard as the colonel describes, I imagine it will be swell" Sami: "You don't have to do that, Colonel. Just do whatever makes you comfortable." "I just didn't know what the proper way would be to introduce you to....my girlfriend." Sami edges closer to Beau and holds her hand. Beau: "Well you did it just fine" ColonelSprite: "It's not like I don't have a mouth or anything." FoolQueen Sprite: "Alright let's get this show on the road. I have some very important jokes I left in the oven." Sami: Sami blinks, having expected more of a reaction. "Oh....okay. Yeah, let's get started." ColonelSprite is eyeing Beau suspiciously, he's a bit quiet now. ColonelSprite: "This won't do at all." Sami: Sami moves toward the table and starts passing out plates. She hadn't really planned for FoolQueen Sprite to be here, but makes sure to set a plate for him/her too. "What's wrong, Colonel? Did I burn the meat? I haven't really cooked much before..." ColonelSprite: "She's so scrawny and frail." he flexes, his pectoral muscles twitching luridly. "You deserve someone with strength and sweetness! Someone to share the sweat of your burgeoning youth with!" FoolQueen Sprite summons himself some popcorn. Beau: "Well, I have been trying to get stronger already, so you needn't worry" Sami: "Yeah, Beau's got lots of strength AND lots of sweetness! She nursed me through this whole ordeal when I broke my leg, for example!" ColonelSprite: "With those noodlely arms! With those half assed thighs! " Sami: "They're cute!" ColonelSprite gets in Beau's face, flexing his massive bicep right against her cheek agressively. "Do you really think you have what it takes to take care of my daughter missy!" Beau: "Well SIR,when she had a broken leg, I was the one who nursed her, when she got cursed, I was the one who made sure she didn't hurt herself with the cursed items, so I think I am capable of taking care of Sami when she needs it" Sami: Sami fumes a little. "Plus, Beau's probably one of the cleverest people alive. She can think her way out of problems that I would probably just blunder my way into!" ColonelSprite: "My little sami is already very brave and very clever." Sami: "She's an expert at Chess, you know! So, like....she gets tactics. I thought you'd bond over that or something." ColonelSprite: "Oh a chess expert?" Beau: "I consider myself good at the game, I wouldn't call it being an expert" Sami: "Don't sell yourself short, Beau! You beat me every time!" "...I guess that doesn't prove much though." ColonelSprite: "I remember back in the day...are you familier with Chess Boxing?" Beau: "I believe I've heard of it, never did much research on the topic" ColonelSprite: "Ah it's a true gentleman's sport...alternating 3 minute rounds of boxing with 4 minute rounds of chess." "A knock out or a checkmate wins." Sami: "That sounds like the weirdest game ever." ColonelSprite weeps sad, manly tears. "But...but I was the Marine Corp Champion Chess Boxer." Sami: "Oh....I'm sorry, Colonel. I didn't mean to say it wasn't IMPRESSIVE..." "...I just don't get why you would combine those two things!" ColonelSprite: "Because a strength of mind and a strength of body are both required to endure. If you are strong but not smart, your opponent need only survive 3 minutes of boxing to defeat you soundly in chess in the first round. I don't think I need to explain what happens if you are to noodlely armed or thin skulled to take a punch." "So....SO very gentlemanly." Sami: "It SOUNDS like it!" Sami says, in her "supportive daughter" voice. "But big muscles aren't the only way to be strong, you know!" "Beau's our leader on this world for example. And even though we just lost a battle with a clever and dangerous enemy that probably outclasses us in strength, she's already got LOTS of great ideas for how to fight them." "Tell him, Beau!" Beau: "Huh? Well it was mostly just common sense. I mean their covered in armor, so heat or electricity is a given" "And since before, our strategy was hit it until it died..." "Coming up with new ideas wasn't too hard, I'm sure you or Null or Nate could do it just as well" ColonelSprite: "Not bad." Sami: "See? She's humble, too!" ColonelSprite looks at Sami. "Are you certain about this girl?" Sami: "What do you mean?" ColonelSprite: "Are you certain she is the one you want to be with?" Sami: "Well I mean....I'm not ready to get married or anything just yet. We're both still so young..." "...but she's definitely the best girlfriend ever." ColonelSprite looks at Beau with reluctant fatherly acceptance. "Crack of dawn every other day soldier. Alchemize yourself some boxing gloves. If you're dating my daughter I'm putting you through basic. You hear me!" Beau: "...Yes, sir" Sami: Sami winces and turns to Beau with a contrite look on her face. "Sorry," she whispers. Beau: "There is nothing to be sorry for, if anything, I'll be able to learn a new type of chess" ColonelSprite: "Good...and get some protein in your diet girl. I know Sami thinks your noodle arms are cute but you ain't cut out to be a heston if you can't do a proper push up." ColonelSprite slides whatever meat dish was prepared Beau's way Beau D. cuts a bite of meat and eats it Beau: "Delicious" Sami: "Thanks." "As long as we're on the subject of 'training' and getting stronger, Colonel, is there anything I should be doing to be a better Witch of Breath?" ColonelSprite looks at Sami. "Of course! You have barely begun to tap your potential." he sighs. "Being the witch of breath means learning to turn the "wind" in your favor. But you are thinking to litterally little girl if you think you're nothing but a glorified wind tunnel. Breath is not merely air." ColonelSprite: "You need to discover the true meaning of breath. You must learn to whisper to the wind and draw upon your own breath." Sami: Sami quirks her head. "What do you mean? Whisper what to the wind? Draw upon my own breath for what?" ColonelSprite: "The wind will tell you. The aspect of Life is about bodies. The Aspect off Breath is about "Life"" he says cryptically. Sami: "Well that seems silly. But I guess you would know with your Sprite-y knowledge. I guess you don't want to be more specific?" ColonelSprite: "I wish I could be but I agree with this game missy. You need to grow into a proper woman and proper woman don't take short cuts." Beau D. turns to foolsprite "I suppose I should ask you the same question, if we're on the subject, how does one become a better Heir of Light? ColonelSprite looks at Beau. "That goes double for you soldier!" Sami: Sami groans a little but knows better to argue with the Colonel about this sort of thing. FoolQueen Sprite: "Hmmm light...eat a lot of lightbulbs. Nyeh heh heh he he." Sami: (( *than to )) FoolQueen Sprite picks his nose. "You need to lighten up." Sami: "Is that a real suggestion, or are you just....fooling around?" FoolQueen Sprite elbows beau conspiratorially. "Get a load of this naive broad. Good thing she puts out at the drop of a hat, eh..eh..." ColonelSprite 's eyes glow red Beau: "Excuse Me?!?!" Sami: "Hey! That's not funny!" ColonelSprite: "Have you tasted the most noble flower of my little sami's youth so casually!" he growls, veins bulging Sami: "Colonel, he's absolutely off base on that one!" Beau: "No I have not sir" "The jester is just trying to stir up trouble, ignore him" FoolQueen Sprite brings up his SPRITETOP COMPUTER and starts browsing. "But that's not what your fanfiction says..." Beau: "Yes, fanFICTION" "As in fiction" "That Null wrote" Sami: Sami's eyes furrow a little and she puts her hands on her hips. "NOT that it would be any of your business if she had." ColonelSprite slides his chair away from the dinner table. "Excuse me a minute ladies." Sami: Sami facepalms. ColonelSprite walks about 100 feet away from dinner and punches a tree, it explodes into spliters, leaving behind a perfectly FIST CARVED statue of a grieving Colonel sprite. Beau D. puts her had on Sami's shoulder "I am so so sorry" Sami: (( A technique that's been passed down the Heston family for generations? )) FoolQueen Sprite: "Oh come on it's not that bad." Beau: (( One day Sami will be able to do this, not today, but one day" *)) Sami: (( Once she maxes out her mangrit. )) FoolQueen Sprite: "You guys ought to be honest with the old guy. Why are you so ashamed." "Goodness knows musclemoron can take it." Beau: "Telling lies is one thing I would rather avoid right now" FoolQueen Sprite: "Cause Beau I got sprite powers and I know how you really feel." FoolQueen Sprite wiggles his fingers in beau's face making spooky "wooooo" noises Beau: "I wonder if Kate could tell me how she unprototyped her sprite" FoolQueen Sprite: "Hey hey let's not fly off the handle. I'm like P much the perfect companion for your heroic journey." "Cause your heroic journey is to ACCEPT THE TRUE NATURE OF LIGHT!" Sami: "Not if you get her killed by her girlfriend's father." Sami says with a deadpan expression. Beau: "Say, if you have sprite powers, perhaps you could tell me where the butler is?" ColonelSprite returns to the dinner table, his inner demons silenced for the time being. FoolQueen Sprite: "He's been here all the time Bow Bow. He's just so fast you can't even see him." Beau: "Hm, so he's just been drinking more coffee than usual, " FoolQueen Sprite: "Oh yeah you can say that." ColonelSprite points at his eyes with two fingers, then directs said fingers at Beau and FoolQuueen Beau: " I'll have to decaffeinate him" "Though I'm taking what you say with a grain of salt" gearworkTender: (About to wrap up this little mini session) ColonelSprite: "I'm sorry for flying off the handle. Of course I believe my little girl more then a freakish clown ghost." "But I have my eye on you." he says pointedly at Beau. Sami: "It's okay Colonel. Just trust me to know when the time is right and who the right person is." Beau: "Trust me, I understand, I'd punch a tree into a statue too" Sami: Sami kisses her father on the cheek. "Thank you for still worrying about me, though." ColonelSprite smiles and sits back down for dinner. gearworkTender: Calling it there... Sami: Okay. Thanks for the session. Beau: Thaaaaaaaaank ya